Rebels Without A Cause
by Crash Solar x
Summary: Kingsford Academy Theatre School is a boarding school near Blackpool. It specialises in performing arts and drama. You have your college puddings, drama geeks, thugs, math nerds, socially awkward turtles, misfits and The Beatles. Angst and Romance. (Temporary summary since I couldn't come up with a proper one atm)
1. Chapter 1

**Rebels Without A Cause**

**Warning**: If you are looking for a lighthearted fic then this isn't for you. Not suitable for young people. Triggering fanfic featuring teen angst, crude humour and romance. Continue ahead at own risk.

* * *

**Prologue**

"What if a car comes?"

"We die"

"I don't want you to die" she whispered softly, "You have so much to live for"

"What about you?"

"I deserve to die" she shook her head, "What do I have to live for?"

"Me"

* * *

**I've started writing this as a substitute for when I get stuck at Reasons To Smile. The story takes place pre-fame and is going to feature all four Beatles plus ex-Beatles and other people who were involved the teenage years of the Fab Four. Short but as a prologue that's expected. Cheers x **


	2. C1: Excluded From Quarry Bank

**Chapter I**

**"Excluded From Quarry Bank"**

* * *

Mimi sat down at the dinning table, her cup of tea in her hand. A pile of letters were stacked neatly in front of her. She checked the wall clock. John should be back now, he had been gone out for three hours. Upstairs Steven, the biochemist student was studying, something John should be doing.

"I'll see you tomorrow and well head off to Blackpool" John called as he entered the house with a bang. He shuffled into the living room.

"Mimi I made a pound busking for two hours today!" He exclaimed looking proud of himself. When Mimi didn't reply John squinted at her, "What's the matter?" He asked carefully.

"What's the matter?" Mimi replied and laughed, "Nothing, sit down, have a cup of tea, want some biscuits? Are you hungry?"

John looked at Mimi worriedly, "Mimi are you alright-?" He started to say

"No John" she shot back her temper snapping, "I am not 'alright'! You told me you were going to homework club, now I found out you've gone busking?"

Johns hand flew to his mouth in realisation.

"Yes John, you lied to me and I know full well this isn't the only lie you've said" Mimi yelled, she fiddled through the letters and threw one at his face, "Your report card. Three D's and five F's John! Five F's!"

John crumbled up the letter and slid it into his pocket, "Mimi you know those exams don't mean anything"

"They mean your future John" Mimi snapped, "With that guitar you'll go nowhere"

"I'd rather go nowhere with that guitar than anywhere without it!" John retorted and Mimi glared at him.

She went through the stack of letters and picked out one in a Manila envelope.

"You are excluded from Quarry Bank" Mimi informed him with authority. John pulled the letter out from his pocket hastily,

"They excluded me?" He exclaimed unfolding it, he looked nervous all of a sudden. A few F's didn't mean anything but exclusion did.

"No I'm excluding you" Mimi replied, "That school is not fit for you. You need a proper institution with firm rules and regulations"

"Mimi you can't-"

"I sent an application form to a new school, Kingsford Academy Theater School" Mimi replied distractedly as she looked through the stack and selected one, "Here's the letter" she ripped it open and nodded, "You've been taken in"

"Kingsford Academy is a grand school" Mimi told him as she skimmed through the letter, "You'll be leaving by Saturday"

"Leaving?"

"It's a boarding school near Blackpool" Mimi informed him and smirked, "Hmm you might get to visit Blackpool after all then"

* * *

"Come along now" Mimi called as she slipped a pillbox hat on top of her head.

"Where we going?" John asked in surprise, Mimi hardly ever took him anywhere.

"To town" Mimi replied and they set off down Menlove lane. After walking a few miles they arrived in the heart of Liverpool town centre.

"A uniform shop?" John asked in horror as they stepped inside.

"You'll need a new uniform for Kingsford" Mimi informed him as she stepped in front of a desk.

"What's wrong with the one Ive got?" John demanded indignantly, poking at the shirt Mimi made him wear everyday without fail.

"It's not in your school colours" Mimi replied shortly and turned her attention towards the old man behind the till.

"Hello Madame what can for you today?" an old man asked her.

"I need a uniform for a year 11 student" Mimi replied, "Do you do Kingsford Academy uniforms?'

"Aye" the man replied, and then squinted at John, "What're you? Size small?"

"Medium" John snapped and blushed in embarrassment.

"White shirt, black trousers and black blazer with badge" the man handed a package to Mimi who opened it to inspect it.

"What'd say which year you're in?" The man asked.

"11" Mimi replied before John could. The man handed her a navy blue tie.

As Mimi opened her pocketbook to pay for the clothes a young looking lady stepped behind them.

"Is that Kingsford Academy uniform?" The lady asked timidly, peering over Mimi's shoulder.

"Yes" Mimi replied, beaming with pride.

"My Kenny applied last year, couldn't get in he was below by one point" the lady explained, "It's such a difficult school to get into. You must be awfully proud"

"I am" Mimi nodded giving a tight-lipped smile.

"Mimi" John asked as they walked back home with their carrier bags full of clothing, "If that Kenny fella didn't get in how did I? I didn't even apply there"

"I paid the school a little extra to take you in" Mimi admitted and John fell quiet in embarrassment. They walked home the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The next morning John dressed in his new uniform consisting of black trousers and blazer, white collar shirt and navy blue tie. Mimi went to see him off at the train station.

"I'll see you by the end of term" Mimi stated sternly as she fixed his collar.

"I'll be back before then" John told her stubbornly and shrugged out of her grip.

Stuart Sutcliffe will meet you outside of school, he'll help you settle in" Mimi ignored him, "See you in a few weeks"

* * *

**I need a beta reader really badly since I haven't got the time to proof read, if anybody is willing to do so then please let me know. Cheers :) **


	3. C3: See To It He Falls In Line

**Chapter 2**

**"See to it he falls in line"**

* * *

John had gotten off the train anger an hour. He took the bus to Aston, a small town in Blackpool, after walking half a mile he finally made it to the boarding school grounds. He gulped as he stared at the large building in front of him. The red bricks were laid in plain cement and the place had an eerie look to it. The gardens were green and full of flowers and life, a complete spin from the haunted look of the building that was behind them. John walked up the pathway towards a familiar figure. It was Stuart Sutcliff, a tall skinny boy he had known from his previous school.

"Would you look at the size of this place?" John asked gazing at the impressive building that was situated in front of him.

"Twice the size of Liverpool Institue" he pointed out when his long time friend, Stuart, didnt answer.

"S'alright" Stuart shrugged and picked up one of Johns suitcases, "Lets get you inside to meet the Head"

"The Head?" John repeated curiously trailing behind Stuart, "What's he like?"

"She" Stuart corrected and then shrugged,"Suppose she's alright, ya know, for a teacha"

"Hullo Stu" a couple of kids waved as they walked past. Stuart gave them a warm smile and nod.

"Aren't you a popular" John mocked looking slightly envious under all the male bravado.

"Yeah Johnny, there's this thing called 'being nice'. And if you're nice to people, they're nice to you" Stuart rolled his eyes but had an amused smile on his face, "And people actually start to like you"

John didnt reply and looked around the building. In front of them was a large staircase. On the side were teachers rooms. And millions and millions of corridors. How on earth would he find his way about this place.

"Leave your trunk over here" Stuart commanded, pointing to the bottom of the staircase.

"It'll get nicked" John shook his head instantly.

"No one'll nick your trunk" Stuart reasoned, "We've all ready got our own trunks"

After John had hesitantly left his trunk Stuart pulled him down a corridor. Taking a right he rapped on a large wooden door.

"Do come in" the voice came.

Stuart opened the door and dragged John inside. A middle aged lady was sitting behind a desk writing on some parchment. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Stuart" she spoke up, "What can I do for you?"

"S'alright Mrs Devlin" Stuart replied politely, "This here's John. John Lennon, he was to arrive today"

"And so he has" Mrs Devlin nodded, "Hello John I am your head mistress Mrs Devlin. If you have any problems or queries you can certainly come to me"

"Welcome to Kingsford Academy Theatre School" she went on without missing a beat, "I expect you already know the rules and regulations as we enclosed the schools handbook in the letter we sent you. If not you can ask Stuart or your forms monitor"

Ms Devlin took a folder out of a cabinet.

"According to your transcripts, you are in Year 10 but are taking Higher Arts with Stuart. Despite your age you are a year back" Mrs Devlin looked up at him, "Why's that?" She asked.

"I failed a few exams last year and got held back" John replied carelessly.

"Very well. You are in Mrs Keller's class. You're on the Beethoven floor and your dormitory number is 3" Ms Devlin informed him as she closed the folder shut.

"School starts promptly at 8:45 am. Breakfast is at the dinning hall at 8 am. Come any later you'll have to go without it. Except for Sundays, uniform is to be worn at all times—"

"Even during bedtime ma'am?" John chuckled in amusement.

Mrs Devlin gave him a withering look before turning to Stuart, "See to it he falls in line"

"Yes ma'am" Stuart nodded and pulled John out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Stuart demanded angrily as they walked up the stairs to the dorms,

"She was being a right prune and you know it" John replied, "That Devlins a Devil!"

Stuart laughed inspite of his seriousness, "She better not catch you saying that or you'll see trouble"

John shook his head, "Beethoven hall" he laughed heartily, "What a load of rubbish"

Stuart frowned, "I thought it was clever they named halls after famous composers and artists. This is, after all, a theatre school"

"I'm in Donatello hall" Stuart informed him with pride, "After the famous sculpturer. It's near Beethoven"

"Sounds grand" John replied giving a small curtsey. The two stopped infront of Room 3.

"I'll see you at supper time then" Stuart grinned and patted him on the back. John took a deep breath and bit his lip. He mustered all the courage he had an placed a hand on the door knob, turning it..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapta, all the boys will be together in the next chapter, look forward to it! x Review if you enjoyed and even if you didn't, review and give suggestions! :) **

**KeefCakes: Id love for you to beta this story, if you've got time. I'll PM you, check your inbox. X**


	4. C3: Liver Lads

**Chapter 3**

**"Liver Lads"**

* * *

John placed a hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, and set a stoic expression on his face. He twisted the knob and pushed open the door. There were four bunk beds, four chests of drawers and a study table in the room. A pale boy was sitting on one of the bunks, reading a book. He jumped up when he saw John and his face broke out into a grin;John could see he lived up to the English stereotype of bad oral hygiene, as two of his front teeth stuck out making him look somewhat related to Dracula.

"Hallo," the boy held his hand out, "You're John right? The older fella," his heavy accent laced his words and John had to concentrate to make out what he was saying.

John glanced at the hand warily, "That's me. Who're you supposed to be?"

"I'm George Harrison," he replied and went on to add, "I've heard a lot about you."

John gave him a fake smile, "Listen toddler, you should go back to your own room. This dormitory's for the older lads." John looked George in the eye, then glanced at the door and then back at George's big browns. John sharpened his gaze when George didn't budge.

George began to laugh, "Well actually older lad, dormitories aren't arranged age wise. Mrs Devlin reckons a few years age difference shouldn't make a difference in friendship."

"That bloody Devil." John shook his head and sat down on a bed. He hauled his trunk onto the bed and began piling his belongings on. George watched for a moment.

"That bed's taken," he pointed out, "It's —"

"Mine now," John replied shortly and pooled through the trunk.

"You should empty out your trunk and arrange your belongings inside the chest of drawers, the dark brown one is yours by the way. We're allowed to keep a few items on top of the chest. Only a few," George informed him with authority.

"I like the light brown one better," John replied as he eyed a light brown chest. Amicably, he opened the drawer and began pulling things out and setting them on the floor.

George jumped out of the bed, "You can't do that. It's not yours," he explained looking anxious.

"It is now," John replied and began putting his things away as neatly as he could, which wasn't neatly at all.

George watched in horror and then blinked. He shrugged and went back to reading his book.

"What'd ya do for fun kiddo?" John asked after a beat.

"My name's _George_. And we go outside and play. Or we do some activities after school. We're allowed to go to the village on the weekends," he replied thoughtfully.

"I said for fun," John muttered.

''You can also go to the pictures but you'll have to inform Mrs Devlin what you'll be watching and when you'll be back," George replied as he shrugged.

John made a face, "How fun."

"Where you from?" George asked curiously, he couldn't pick up on John's accent which went from posh to Teddy boy in a matter of seconds.

"Liddy Pool."

"Really? Same as me. We're all from Liverpool," George informed him looking happy, "All the Liver Lads together!" he exclaimed.

John scoffed, "Liver lad? Sounds revolting."

* * *

"She's gotten even better looking," Ringo said as he opened the door and helped Paul inside, "If that's even possible."

"I'll say," Paul agreed, "She's got a great bum on her. Quality lushness."

The two were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice a stranger in their dorm. Ringo tore his eyes away from Paul and blinked as he caught sight of an auburn haired fellow. Ringo started at the new face in the dorm. He glanced at George who shrugged in response. Paul looked up and his face broke out into a grin.

"Johnny!" he cried and flung his arms around the boy.

"Gerrof me Macca," John shrugged out of his grip, "Quit acting like a queer," he admonished.

"What're you doing here?" Paul asked in surprise, his eyes wide and bright.

"Apparently I go to school here now," John replied and pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket. As soon as he had lit it Ringo pulled it out of his mouth.

"Smoking inside the building is forbidden," He informed John who snickered.

"You owe me a ciggie," John replied and began lighting another one.

"Would you put that out? You're going to get us all excluded" Ringo retorted and snatched the unlit cigarette from Johns grasp and threw it out of the window.

"That's the plan," John replied winking.

"Who're you supposed to be anyway?" Ringo asked.

"I'm supposed to be Elvis," John quipped, "But that role's being occupied right now so I've settled for John Lennon instead"

The stern look vanished off Ringo's face and he smirked, "Funny one you are."

"Now don't bring looks into this," George added quipped with a smirk of his own.

"Shut your gob, clever clocks!" John retorted with an amused look on his face.

"It's absolutely great," Paul was saying, "John's here now. We're all friends. We're in our last year and Dawn is still gorgeous!"

"Who's this Dawn?" John inquired.

"The bird he wishes he had," George replied.

"Correction young Harrison," Paul replied and George scowled, "The bird I will have. Soon enough."

"He's been saying that every since he first saw her," Ringo muttered, "And that was three years ago."

"Love takes time!" Paul argued indignantly.

"Does she even know your name?" John laughed causing the others to set off.

"She will soon enough!"

* * *

This chapter took a wee bit longer to upload since me and my (totally gear) beta-reader KeefCakes were having a few problems with the document exchange thingie. Chapters will come in normally now. Thank you for reading and please review :D


End file.
